The present disclosure relates to an electronic device for updating device firmware by using a recording medium on which update firmware is recorded.
In recent years, many electronic devices include a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface, and can be used by simply connecting a peripheral device such as a USB keyboard, IC card reader, USB memory and the like. Also many kinds of image-forming devices such as copiers, multifunction machines and the like that are electronic devices that include a USB interface are becoming widespread. For this kind of image-forming device, firmware update work occurs, and technology is proposed for updating firmware using USB memory. In typical technology, USB memory in which update firmware is recorded is mounted in the image-forming device, and when a firmware update instruction is given from an operation unit when the image-forming device is in an activated state, firmware is updated based on the update firmware that is recorded in the USB memory.
Firmware update may also be performed at the place of production of the image-forming device. In that case, the work for updating firmware is performed on the factory line, so the work must be completely performed in a short period of time. Therefore, at startup (when the power is turned ON), the image-forming device automatically and immediately determines whether or not USB memory is mounted in the USB interface, and when it is determined that USB memory is mounted, performs firmware update based on the update firmware that is recorded in the USB memory.